Quite Charming
(OUTSIDE NEAR ENTRANCE FOSTER'S DURING A SNOWY DAY IN DECEMBER) Mac: Togekiss, use Aura Sphere, go. (Togekiss uses Aura Sphere) Bloo: I don't think so, Aqua Jet. (Empoleon uses Aqua Jet at the Aura Sphere, but it ends up fainting after the collision) Mac: Why do you go head on when it comes to special attacks? Bloo: It gives me more power. Mac: That's not always the cause. (AT DARK ALLEY STORE) Cream: Ortis. (a spell book comes to her hands) Clerk: Two ninety-nine. Cream: (gives the clerk the money) (AT PARK)(Randall, Zac, and Ezekiel meet up with each other and seem to be angry) Ezekiel: YOU! Just give up, eh? Zac: Save it, Cream gave me a letter that she'd give me a gift. Randall: No, she sent me that letter. Ezekiel: Lies, she advised me a present. (Charm Caster comes while they are arguing) Charm Caster: Terra Tremo Eradicko. (a tree was destroyed and landed on Randall and Ezekiel ) Ezekiel: Ow. Zac: Who are you? Charm Caster: Name's Charm Caster. Zac: Move it, Cream sent me here. Randall/Ezekiel: She sent me. Charm Caster: Actually, I sent all three of you. Zac: WHAT? Charm Caster: You boyfriends haven't encountered each other for a while and then I had an idea. I brought you out here. Zac: (pulls out his claw) I'm warning you. I'm the possessor of the claw. Charm Caster: Terra Tremo Eradicko. (another tree explodes and heads for Zac) (AT STREET) Cream: (walks minding her own business until she was tripped and had her book taken by Argit) Argit: Hmm, and I thought Charm Caster was lame. Cream: You know her? Argit: I tried to take her spell books, but failed, so I saw you buy a spell book, and took it from you. Simple math. Cream: Give it back. Ort…. Argit: (tapes his hand to the book) Cream: Crud. Argit: Say that word and you go on a date with me. Cream: EW! What should I do? Charm Caster: Nothing. Cream: (gasps angerly) Argit: You again? You're out of luck. I have just the…(Charm Caster knocks him down with her staff) Charm Caster: I don't think so. (gets the book from Argit) Argit: Hey! Charm Caster: The old tape your hand to an object move. Very clever Argit. Cream: Aquata ri… (Charm Caster slaps her with the book knocking her unconscious) (the rock creatures come) Charm Caster: Take these two. We now have a five way execution. Argit: Execution? (AT FOSTER'S) Lindsay: (holds onto a gift) I'll be looking for Tyler. (leaves while Tyler enters without Lindsay noticing) Cynthia: (comes in) Mr. Herriman: Oh, Miss Cynthia. I didn't expect you on such short notice. Please forgive my rudeness on Christmas Eve. Cynthia: So where's your creator? Mr. Herriman: She's taken most of the residents to the park. (AT PARK) Madame Foster: Everyone enjoying themselves? (gets hit with a snowball by Duncan) HEY! (throws one back) Mac: Yes. (bumps into Terrence) Bendy and Terrence Ammon Vaughn. Have you two improved? Bendy: No surprise. Tell him. Terrence: Defeated the Oreburgh and Snowpoint gym leaders. Skunk: I miss Rabbit, Fox, and everyone else back at the valley. Espio: (bumps into Heather) Heather: Watch it. Espio: (blushes) Oh, I'm sorry. CC: Espio: Some people might say Heather's naughty, but to me, she's actually nice. (AT FOSTER'S) Cynthia: (comes in the dining room to see Kari, Tyler, Leshawna, Izzy, Eduardo, Cosmo, Amy, and Tails sitting down eating lunch) Kari: Wait. (touches her forehead) Something's not right. Tyler: (whispers to Cynthia) Olivia and Fidget were kissing. I saw them myself. Leshawna: We already know that Tyler. Olivia told us. Cynthia: Tell me, what is the problem? Amy: Who in the world are you? Leshawna: Amy, do you not see? That's Cynthia the champion. Kari: Listen Miss Champion, I feel Cream….. Kidnapped. Eduardo: (faints) Amy: (gets out of her chair) Tails: (grabs Amy) We haven't heard the whole story. Kari: BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY! Cynthia: Alright, think hard. Who would want to steal the bunny's magic? Leshawna: (pounds fist on table) Charm Caster. Cynthia: I see. Izzy: (stretches her eyelids behind Kari) Kari: (flicks Izzy's nose) Izzy: Hey! Cynthia: There's some feud I heard between Amy and Kari. That's not a healthy sign. Amy: (groans) She stole my friends. Kari: You started it. You went ballistic when you were voted off back at the baseball challenge Cynthia: We all need to work as a team. That means no fighting each other. Amy/Kari: Fine. Cynthia: We must be careful, there are some obstacles we have to accomplish along the way. (NEAR HIDOUT) Tails: How are we supposed to get passed the fence? Cynthia: That's no fence. It's an electrical force field disguised as a fence. Leshawna: (pulls out her Pokeball) I have just the thing. Okay Gabite, let's go. (throws Pokeball and Gabite comes out) Quick, use Dig. (Gabite uses Dig) (screams from Randall, Ezekiel, and Zac can be heard) Tyler: She got them too! (runs toward the force field) Cosmo: Tyler, it's too…. Tyler: (climbs the force field while being electrocuted) Ow, ow, ow, oh, ouch, oh hot, ou, (the others go down the hole) something's smoking, ow, ow, augh. Ow, ow, ow, oh, ouch, oh hot, ou. (the others get out of the new hole to the other side and Tyler falls down painfully on the other side) Tails: Nice fall. (slaps his head) (IN CHARM CASTER'S DOMAIN) (Argit gets put in a cell and locked in) Charm Caster: Poor Argit. I knew this would be a costly blunder. But don't fret. Uncle Hex told me to kill you last. Argit: What difference does it make? Charm Caster: I'm giving you the gift of living longer. (leaves) Argit: (raspberries) (AT PARK) Lindsay: Tyler? Madame Foster: What's wrong child? Lindsay: I can't find Tyler. Madame Foster: A couple of minutes ago, my granddaughter called me and said that they were going for Charm Caster's lair. Lindsay: (gasps) They must be in trouble. Quick, hurry. Madame Foster: Blondie, why? Lindsay: I have important business. (puts on a Sunset Sally styled PokeLauncher) Fidget: I saw you blush on Heather. Espio: It was just your imagination, nothing more of an illusion. Fidget: You just dug your grave the day you shall confess to her. Espio: You have no proof, Dracula. (walks away) Fidget: My photographic memory is a useful tool! (IN CHARM CASTER'S DOMAIN) Eduardo: (repeats to himself) Don't be afraid. (X9) Cynthia: (whispers) You'll give away our element of surprise. Eduardo: (screams) Kari: (covers his mouth) Cynthia: All right, let's split up. Argit: It's no use. (the others look back) Argit: They'll be dead by the time you'll come to rescue them. Izzy: And why should we trust you? Leshawna: Kari said you tried to steal her book. Argit: But…... Cosmo: And it seems you gave it to Charm Caster. Gwen and Kevin told me all about you, Pointy. Kari/Amy: (look clueless) Eduardo: What's with the doubt? Amy: Why is he locked up in a cell? Tails: More like a trap. You aren't fooling me Argit. It's your fault Randall, Ezekiel, Cream, and Zac wound up like this. Argit: Those were the other three? Eduardo: Why question something you know? Amy: Because he doesn't know you idiot. Kari: Ed, we have more important business than playing the blame game. Cynthia: If we let you go, will you tell us where they are? Argit: Ok. Tyler: Cynthia, he's a con artist. Tails: Yea. Cynthia: Not all the time. (checks cell) Seems like tough to crack magic. Kari: Again with the magic? It's jacked up. Tails: Have a problem 'bout it? Kari: It's just there's no such thing as magic. Tails: Science is kinda magic, in a way. Izzy: (touches the bars and dissolves them and starts laughing) OFFICE CC: Izzy: Thank you Noah. (the bars are completely melted) Argit: Thanks, they're out at the library. Tails: (gets out his Miles Tracker) Look at that, it was the room next door all along. Let's stop that sponge. (AT FOSTER'S) (everyone is back from the park) Mac: Where's…. Mr. Herriman: They'll be here momentarily. Skunk: (sighs) (FLASHBACK BEGINS) Rabbit: What do you mean me and Skunk have to journey other places? Panda: We need outside knowledge to augment our strength. Skunk: Besides, I've been accepted to be part of a guest starring appearance for Total Drama Cartoon. Snake: (gives Rabbit and Skunk their bags) Well, this isn't goodbye, it's more of a break a leg. Rabbit: (walks off) Hmph. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Skunk: I'll return before next season Master Panda. (AT LIBRARY) (Ezekiel, Zac, and Randall are in a cage lowered to a carnivorous thorn bush while Cream is in a different cage) Charm Caster: Just be silent. My uncle's asleep. Cream: Yea, to someone who deserves coal in their stocking for Christmas. (Argit, Kari, Tails, Eduardo, Amy, Izzy, Cynthia, and Cosmo are in hiding) Amy: What's taking Tyler so long? Tyler: (falls down in front of them) Kari: Guards? Tyler: Guards. Izzy: We should attack head on. (pushes Argit) Charm Caster: (turns around to see Argit lying on the floor) Argit: Uh, hey, you still angry at what I said to you? (Charm Caster points her staff at him) Kari: (shoots a star bolt at the bush destroying it) Charm Caster: No! Cream: Yes. (Kari and Amy come out of hiding while the others go rescue Randall, Zac, and Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Thank goodness we're not forgotten. Randall: I was gonna say that thief. (about to punch Ezekiel) (OUTSIDE DOMAIN) (Lindsay goes down the dug up hole) (AT LIBRARY) Amy: (spins her hammer getting ready for an attack) Charm Caster: Tempestus. (a water shield surrounds her) Cynthia: (while opening the lock to the boys' cage) Amy, Kari, there's an opening. Amy: Don't remind me. (charges at Charm Caster and attacks her) Charm Caster: (looks at shelf) Tur-bo. (a strong whirlwind carries Kari and Amy and crashes them at the shelf and after they landed on the ground a few books hit their heads) It's game over. Lindsay: Let my friends go. Charm Caster: (turns around) Lindsay? This is a joke. You'll be dead in just a second you know. Lindsay: Don't worry about me, save Cream. (as Kari and Amy go for Cream's cage Lindsay puts a Pokeball in the Launcher) Charm Caster: Don't tell me….. Lindsay: This what happens when you mess with Tyler! (launches Pokeball) (the Pokeball opens and Lucario comes out) Leshawna: (pulls out Pokedex) Dumb girl has that? Leshawna's Pokedex: Lucario, the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. Usually away from humans, they train deep in the mountains to hone their skills. The most famous one was under the ownership of Sir Aaron. Lindsay: Confuse that witch with Double Team. Lucario: (uses Double Team and creates many copies of herself) Charm Caster: Jelikill. (a fire shower came down and took down many copies but the real Lucario used her aura to swiftly dodge it) Lindsay: Now use Shadow Ball. Lucario: (used Shadow Ball and it hits Charm Caster with a great force) Amy: (along with Kari frees Cream) Argit: (his tail cracks the lock on the boys' cell and they are free) Cynthia: Everybody run. (all of them run out of the library except for Charm Caster who is on the ground and pounds her fist on the floor) Hex: You seem troubled my niece. Charm Caster: Stupid Kari ruined my plans. (hex gives her the L.O.S.E. invitation) Seriously? When I am having a bad day, you give this to me? (AT ALLEY) (everyone is heading back except for Argit) Argit: Hey Cream. (gives her back the spell book) Wasn't easy, but it will be mine next time we meet. (1 HOUR AT FOSTER'S) Mac: You did great job saving Cream. Cynthia: No big deal. Mac: I'm Mac. Cynthia: The legendary child? (gives Mac a poster of Pokemon Basketball) Mac: What's that? Cynthia: A Christmas present, from me to you. Reminds of that phrase when every life meets another life. (leaves) Mac: (looks at poster) Yes Cynthia. Something will be born. (AT BASEMENT) Kari: (reading a book and underneath that book is none other than a spell book which she pulls out from under the book she is reading and gives out a smile) Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes